Separated Treasures
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: Bulma Briefs wants to have at least one adventure before she is shackled to Yamcha Banditto, the Duke of Westin, forever. But when she sets sail on a mundane delivery, the pirate scourge Vegeta Oji gives her more adventure then she ever expected. B/V, AU.
1. Prologue

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

HOLY CRAP! This story is in my head but it did NOT want to come out! So I had it induced. It was coming out whether it wanted to or not. I hope you enjoy it!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ, but this story and any pertaining characters and such are mine. Any questions?

Separated Treasures

*Prologue*

The sky lit up from the flash of lightning, showing two small dark shadows moving quickly against the wall. The smaller shadow jumped and pressed her face to the back of her companion when the roar of thunder rolled through the sky. A tail sneaked out from under the thin oily cloth to wrap around the little girl's wrist.

" 'urry up, it's not much further," the little boy hissed, tugging on her hand as he continued along the wall. "I wan' ter get in befawer da rain starts."

The little girl nodded, pulling her thin wrap closer and checked to make sure her hair was still covered. She tucked some strands of blue back up into the cover. They made their way across another house and then turned down an alley. The two children peeked their heads up, looking inside through a window. The boy pulled out a rusty knife and wedged it between the window panes, trying to unhook the latch on the inside. The little girl looked around outside, keeping watch. She turned her head when she heard the latch give and the two gave each other a triumphant grin. The boy tucked the knife back and laced his fingers together. The little girl used his hands to help boost her up and into the window, silently dropping to the floor. She turned to see her partner drop in right behind her.

"Ok Bulma, go, da kitchen is fruff da door an' then fruff da door on da left. Fill yaaahr bag. I'm gon'a see if there's anythin' ter sell," the boy said pushing the girl towards the door.

"Geta, somethin' bad is gon'a 'appen. I can feel it. Can we jus' leave?" Bulma turned to her partner, fear in her blue eyes. Vegeta scowled.

"Yeah? And then what? What's gon'a fill yaaahr belly? We 'aven't eaten in days. We don't 'ave a choice. Now go an' be quick. The rain is startin' an' I wan' ter get aaaht ov 'ere."

Bulma bit her lip then dashed off to the kitchen. Vegeta went over to the desk and dumped whatever was shinny in his bag. He bent over pulling the drawers open, trying to find anything else he could get his hands on. Vegeta opened a drawer on the bottom, and found a box with strange markings on it. Vegeta leaned over to pick it up to stuff in his bag.

"Get off ov me! Let go ov me yew wanker! Get yaaahr bloody 'ands off ov me!" Vegeta grabbed his bag and snuck over to the door. He could see Bulma was being held being held up a short bald man. She was kicking and screaming. Vegeta felt his heart start to pound out of his chest. There was another man in the room with them. He had grey hair with glasses and was looking at Bulma with interest.

"Bugg'ah," Vegeta whispered.

"Stealing is a crime you know. What would your parents think?" the older man asked Bulma.

"I ain't gaw' any. It's jus' me," Bulma said trying to take another kick at the man behind her.

"Really, you're all alone on the streets?" the older man said in surprise.

" 'at's wha' i' means innit? Now le' me go!"

The older man nodded to the bald man and he put Bulma down on the ground. Vegeta shifted his weight on to the front of his feet, preparing to cause a distraction and grab Bulma when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Vegeta shouted and kicked back at the tall bald man. Everybody looked over at the door way. Bulma slammed an elbow into the man holding her trying to get away while shouting at Vegeta.

"Geta! Get away! Get aaaht ov 'ere befawer they catch you!" Bulma struggled with the man holding her while the older man just looked at Vegeta, waiting to see what he would do. Vegeta tried to run to the kitchen but the commotion had already started to bring others. A man stood in the way and tried to grab at Vegeta but he ducked and rolled backwards. He could hear Bulma screaming in the kitchen, telling her captives to let her go and also telling Vegeta to get out of there. Vegeta turned back to the room he came from just narrowly getting away from the tall bald man. He grabbed the sack of stuff he had stolen and jumped out the window. The rain was pouring down and Vegeta used its cover to quickly get away from the house.

The old man watched everything happen with a curious look on his face. He turned back to Bulma who was still screaming her head off. "Young lady, your friend has escaped and if you don't stop that screaming, I will be forced to take desperate measures."

Bulma stopped screaming immediately and glared at the old man. "Wat do yew want? I'm an' all young fer flesh, an' if t'at's da way yew go yew migh' as well call da Watch."

The older man laughed. He waved away the other servants and took a seat. "I'm Dr. Briefs. What's your name?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Cor! You're a leech! Blimey!"

Dr. Briefs laughed again. "No, I'm not that type of Doctor. I study science. I invent things."

"Cor…" Bulma said again in wonderment. Dr. Briefs could see her little mind working at breakneck speed. He started thinking himself.

"Good Lord! Husband, what is going on?" A blonde with curly hair stood at the doorway, tying her wrap around her. She spotted Bulma in the short mans arms. "Who is this?"

Dr. Briefs stood up quickly. "Oh, ah, um, this is a girl I caught trying to steal from us."

"Steal?" Mrs. Briefs looked down at the sack on the floor with food spilling out. "She's trying to steal food, because she lives on the streets and she's starving and instead of using those manners I pound into you every day, you have her manhandled and leave her starving!"

Mrs. Briefs clucked her tongue and picked up the sack. She pulled out the contents. There were two loaves of stale bread, a wheel of rough cheese, and some tins of fish. Mrs. Briefs clucked her tongue again.

"No, this will never do. Krillen, put her down." Mrs. Briefs took the little girls hand and sat her in the chair. She patted her head and went into the cold box pulling out slabs of meat, rich cheese, and milk. She put it on the table in front of Bulma and the grabbed plates and glasses. After cutting meat and cheese for Bulma and her husband, she poured some milk and then put everything away. On her way back to the table, she picked up some fresh bread and the container of butter. Spreading some on, she put it on Bulma's plate and then sat down. "Now, go ahead and eat up dear. Slowly mind you, I don't want you to get sick from all that food."

Bulma stared at the blonde then at the older man. She didn't know when she would eat next so she dug into her plate. About half way through her plate, Bulma sat back. She couldn't eat another bite. "Blimey, t'at was good. Ate so much i' feels like I'm gonna pop."

"I'm glad dear. May I ask you your name?" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Bulma," Bulma said, yawning.

"Bulma, what a pretty name." Mrs. Briefs looked at her husband. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Bulma, darling, I have a question. How would you like to stay with us? Live here, with us."

Bulma looked at the couple suspiciously. "Why would yew wan' me ter stay wiv you?"

"Well, we have no children of our own," Mrs. Briefs said. She looked down. "We can't have children. And we want some so very badly. We would be so happy if you could stay with us." Mrs. Briefs looked up and gave Bulma a brilliant smile.

"I dunno…"

"You would have your own room, and new clothes. You would never have to go hungry again. We would give you everything. You would have a real family," Mrs. Briefs told Bulma, resting her hand on hers.

"I can't leave Geta. He's me family. The only I got." Bulma shook her head and started to stand up. "I'm real sorry, I am. But I 'ave ter find Geta. If i' was me aaaht there, 'e wouldn't stop until 'e found me. I'm sorry, but I can't wiv aaaht Geta."

"He's welcome to stay as well!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, turning to her husband. Dr. Brief's eyes were wide with surprise. "Isn't that right dear? You could have a son!"

"Well I suppose-"

"Then it's settled. Bulma darling, we will send men out first thing in the morning to search for your 'Geta'. Mean while, let's get you up stairs and in to bed. I'm sure I have a nightgown somewhere that will fit you." Mrs. Briefs tugged on the little girl's hand, leading the way upstairs.

~OoO~

Vegeta shivered as the cold rain dripped down his back and shirt. His eyes were focused on the little girl talking to the older man and the blonde woman. The Briefs, was what he heard their name was. Vegeta leaned away from the open window, contemplating what he had just overheard. He knew that Bulma would have a better life if she stayed. And she was young enough to forget about him eventually. Vegeta flicked his tail with agitation. They would never take him. Not once they found out what he was. Bulma's hair was unusual, but not unheard of. Vegeta pushed himself away from the window and headed down the street. He hated leaving her but it was for the best.

Vegeta passed by the wharf as he made his way to his spot. A merchant ship was docked and men were loading crates, barrels and bags. Vegeta watched as the men walk back and forth along the planks set up, the boards wobbling and creaking with every foot step. Suddenly, a man gave a shout, drawing Vegeta's attention. One of the crew was carrying a crate by himself and was starting to lose it. Vegeta dashed forward, quickly taking the other half of the crate. Another crew member took over the other side of the crate from his crew mate and the three of them walked up the plank, dropping the crate on the deck.

"Bloody 'ell. Thought I was a gonner fer a tic there!" the first crew member exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "I dunno what 'appened. Me arm just gave out."

"Good fn' da lad was 'ere, yeah?" The second crew member said. He turned towards Vegeta. "Yaaahr quick, I'll give yew that. What's yaaahr name lad?"

"Vegeta," Vegeta said, looking around.

"Wan' ter earn two shillings lad? Help us load da rest an' they're yaaahrs." The first crew member said, pulling out two coins. Vegeta shrugged and turned to walk down the plank. Money was money. And there were worse ways of getting paid then lifting some crates. Vegeta worked with the rest of the crew, hauling the cargo up the planks and placing it on deck. When the last crate was on the deck, Vegeta looked around for the first crew member to collect his money. He found him on the high deck talking to a tall, bald and well dressed gentleman. The first mate looked out over the main deck and when he found Vegeta he waved him up. Vegeta made his way up the stairs. " 'ere 'e is Cap'n. The boy I was tellin' yew about. He's been right 'elpful 'e 'as."

The captain looked down at Vegeta. "I had noticed. You did fine work lad. This ship could use a good hand like yours. What do you think? Want a job on me ship?"

Vegeta look from the captain to the first mate with suspicion. "Yew're gonna just take a kid off da street what yew know nothin' abaaaht an' just give me a job?" he asked, with doubt on his stubborn face.

The captain began laughing. "Aye, I suppose I am. But I've seen you work lad. And Smiggens here says you're strong and helpful. It's good enough for me. If I have any problems with you at sea, I'll just push you over board." Vegeta stared at the captain with shock. The captain started laughing again, and clapped his giant hand on the 9 year olds shoulder. "So what say you lad?"

"Aye, I'll do it. But I wan' me pay upfron' like da uvver men. And yew, Smiggens, wan' it? Yew owe me two shillings," Vegeta said holding his hand out. The captain laughed heartily again.

"Go on Smiggens, pay the lad!" Smiggens pulled out two shilling and flipped them to Vegeta. Vegeta snatched the coins neatly out of mid air. Smiggens laughed and walked away to collect Vegeta's pay. "So lad, what are we to call you?"

"Vegeta… sir."

"Welcome aboard Vegeta. My names Captain Nappa." Nappa held his hand out to Vegeta. Vegeta put his small hand in Nappa's giant palm. They shook hands and Vegeta went to pull his away, only to have Nappy grasp Vegeta's hand tightly. "Long tunics would be in order, don't you think lad?"

Vegeta tugged on his hand, trying to pull it free. "What? Let go ov me!"

"Boy I know what you are. Your shirts should be long and we need to get you a coat." Vegeta stared at Nappa in horror until he saw the captain's coat move on its own. He saw a flash of brown fur before it disappeared beneath the coat.

Vegeta gaped at the large man. "Yew're a Sa-"

Nappa clapped a hand over Vegeta's mouth. "Shh! Fool! I know what I am! Which is why I also know what you are." Nappa moved his hand. "Why do you think I agreed to take you on? It was more than your working skills. We're some of the last ones left. We need to look out for each other. Now go find Smiggens. He'll give you your pay and get you set up."

Vegeta backed away from the large sayian slowly, then turned around and ran down the steps. Vegeta's mind raced as he ran to find Smiggens and start his new life.

~OoO~

*AN: Ta da! What do you think? I held on to this for a week or so wanting to write more before I posted it but I'm getting terribly distracted. I think I need people yelling at me to write more. (HINT HINT! :p)


	2. Chapter 1

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

**First**, thank you for yelling at me. Sends such warm fuzzy feelings down my body! (I heard you screaming at me all the way over here _TheDeadlyColera_ and _DamonaVeggi_!)

**Second**, to _vegetanime_, its true, I did say Vegeta's a pirate in my summary. Nappa was a merchant and well, do you honestly think Vegeta would be happy in a "normal" job? :p you'll have to read to find out what happened! (Keep this answer in mind. That's all I'm gonna say :p)

**Third**, thank you to those people that came back for my next saga. I recognize a few of you from Forbidden, and it's great that you're giving my new story a chance!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Separated Treasures

*Chapter One*

A lock of blue hair slid forward from its resting place behind the ear. The irritating lock was quickly shoved back in to it's place by a grease smudged hand. Bulma retuned her focus to the object in front of her face. From the top it looked like a normal compass, with the four cardinal points and the four intercardinal points. The main difference was a secondary needle resting on top of the navigational needle. The needle was not facing north, rather it pointed straight at a strange orange ball with two red stars on it. Bulma picked up the compass and turned it left and right, watching as the black needle stayed pointing at the ball while the red needle stayed pointing north. Satisfied with her work, Bulma tuned to the other part of the device she was creating. There was a glass cylinder with measure markings on part of the face of the glass. Bulma poured some water in to the cylinder, put a black disk around a glass rod and inserted them in to the cylinder. The black disk slowly sunk until it was near the center. Bulma raised and lowered the cylinder watching as the disk raised and lowered within the cylinder, keeping level with the ball. Satisfied again, Bulma set about sealing the cylinder with the strange compass. Swiping the raised ledge under the compass with an epoxy, she fitted it into the cylinder, smiling with satisfaction as it fit snugly. She placed the edge over some heat to activate the epoxy then dipped the device into a bucket of water she had on the floor near her feet.

Bulma placed the device on the table, to allow it to set, and stood up stretching. With a loud yawn, Bulma bent over to touch her toes, drawing the men's breeches she was wearing taunt against her body. Straightening herself, she quickly untied the apron from around her body and threw it on to the chair she was just occupying. The blue eyed, blue haired beauty glanced at the shelf next to the window window and looked at the clock resting there. It read _11:45_.

"Bugger!" she proclaimed, her eyes wide as she dashed out of her work room. She had just gone a few feet when suddenly there was a glint of metal and Bulma was rolling in an attempt to dodge a blade. "Chaozu! I don't have time!"

A small pale boy with rosy cheeks grinned saucily at Bulma. "Admitting defeat already Bulma?"

Bulma glared and took off down the hall. "Never you fiend!" Laughing Chaozu gave chase, but Bulma's long legs quickly put distance between them. She turned in to a large room with thick padded flooring and Chaozu followed, entering the room just as she pulled a sword off a hook on the wall. He barely had time to stop before he was parrying her thrust.

The two laughed and shouted as they lunged, feinted, and parried. Bulma rolled to avoid Chaozu's fleche and tried for a Coupé. Chaozu just managed to parry and instead of riposting, he turned and ran from the room.

"Come back here you coward!" Bulma shouted chasing after him. As she exited the room, Chaozu hopped up on to the banister on the stairs to the left and slid down to the bottom. "Cheat!" Bulma exclaimed running to the balcony overlooking the foyer. Bulma climbed onto the railing and reached for the wall hanging to her right.

"NO! Bulma, _wait_!" Chaozu shouted as he dashed to try to catch Bulma in what he thought was her certain death. Bulma slid down the secured wall hangings and crashed in to her partner in crime. Bulma and Chaozu lay on the floor in a tangled mess, and Bulma begins to laugh. Chaozu, seeing that she was not injured, joins in.

An angry cough interrupts their mirth, silencing the laughter.

~OoO~

Yamcha, the duke of Westin, stood in front of the mirror at the tailors staring at himself. He tugged on the lapel of his coat and smoothed the front of his coat. An older man stood next to Yamcha, with gloves in his hands.

"Here, my lord, just arrived today from Paris," the old man said, holding the gloves out to Yamcha. Yamcha pulled the gloves onto his hands and turned his head from side to side, admiring how he looked. "What say you, my lord?"

Yamcha caught a glimpse of the other man in room in the mirror. "What say you? Think I look good enough to ask a woman to marry me?"

The man watched the man with a mild look of amusement on his face. "Who needs clothes when you have the title of Duke…_ my lord_," the man replied with a hint of disgust which Yamcha never noticed. "But surely it's the man she's marrying, not the cut of the cloth he wears."

Yamcha chuckled bitterly. "My dear man, she's _common_! Oh her mother is a daughter of some noble but her, I mean for heaven's sake, she has blue hair. _Blue hair!_ Oh when she debuted everybody spoke about her rare color. How exotic it was, especially with her eyes and skin. Her father must have come from the streets for her to have blue hair!" Yamcha shrugged out of the waist coat and signaled the old man for the next one. "No, the clothing is for me. They couldn't care less what I looked like. All they care about is the title. I have to fortify myself somehow."

The man chuckled and stepped closer to Yamcha. He picked off a piece of imaginary lint from his perfectly tailored navy waist coat. "Fortify yourself? You sound like you're going to war, not to propose to a woman you plan on spending the rest of your life with. Surely she can't be all bad."

Yamcha studied himself in the mirror, from the tip of his powdered wig to the shi- damn. His shoes were scuffed. "I need my shoes shined," he said to the old tailor. The tailor beckoned for the shop boy who quickly took the shoes away. "She's even worse. She is three and twenty! Three and twenty and has never had a suitor! And it's no wonder with the way she talks. She goes on about science and inventions and, and _fencing!_ Can you imagine? A woman interested in fencing? And every time I mention something about anything, she is debating with me. The woman doesn't have a proper bone is her body!"

While listening to Yamcha drone on about all the negative things of his future wife, the other gentlemen had been looking himself over in the mirror next to Yamcha. He was fixing his unpowered hair, making sure the dark brow locks were securely fastened in the tie. "Why marry her then if she's so horrid?"

"Because she has money. And lots of it. Her father is connected to His Majesty and profits from his inventions for him. She is his only child and everything is left to her, and through her, her husband, after the old coot dies. She also comes with a large dowry. I'm willing to look past her flaws for all the money she has."

The other man suddenly looked at Yamcha with great interest. "Desperate for money are we my lord?"

Yamcha turned angrily at the other man. "I simply have had some back luck. Cards turning on me, investments turning sour and what not. These things happen." Yamcha sneered. "Given more time, I could have turned it around but people are desperate for money right now and are demanding I pay. As if my word, the word of a Duke, stating that I would pay isn't good enough for them anymore."

The other man opened his mouth to reply when the shop boy retuned. "Here me lord! All shined an' polished, ready fer you."

"Good lad. None too late as I was just wanting to leave. I have a wife to woo." Yamcha made for the door.

"My lord, sir what about payment?"

Yamcha froze and slowly turned towards the old tailor, pinning him with a cold stare. "I beg your pardon?"

The old tailor swallowed noticeably but stood his ground. "The waist coat, gloves and polish, how would you like to make payment for them?"

Yamcha continued to stare at the old tailor, his jaw twitching as he tried to control his temper. "Send the bill round to my clerk. He will take care of it, _as usual_."

"He won't take no more bills my lord. He has turned us away and has made no payment on previous billings. I am willing to hold your previous bills until a future time but I cannot allow you to leave my shop with more merchandise until you pay for it."

Yamcha gave the old tailor a look that in the past would have melted him to the ground. But the tailor simply looked back. The duke was too far behind, and peer or no peer, a man should pay his debts. Yamcha began to shake. "Why you pret-"

"How much?" Yamcha and the old tailor turned to the other gentlemen in the room. "How much for the items?"

Yamcha turned to the door as the other gentlemen pressed a bag in to the old tailor's hand, a soft _chinking_ filling the room. Yamcha walked out the door the other gentlemen following. The two men gathered their horses and climbed on them. Yamcha turned to the gentlemen. "Can you believe the nerve of that commoner?"

"Yes," the gentlemen drawled with a faint smile. "Imagine, wanting to be paid for a service he performed." Yamcha looked at the gentlemen and frowned. "Good thing I was there to, _smooth_, things over."

"Erm, yes, quite right. I suppose a, ahem, some well," Yamcha faltered in his speech.

"Think nothing of it Your Grace," the gentlemen said with a smile as he turned his horse down the street. Yamcha spurred his horse and fell in to step.

"Oh, well then-"

"I'll simply add it to your total."

Yamcha bit back his retort and glared at the gentlemen. "I see."

"Which will now have to be in advance."

"I beg your pardon?" Yamcha drew his horse up short, causing the traffic around him to quickly have to dart around. He ignored the grumblings of the people passing him. "Have you lost your mind? Pay you in advance? You will be paid for your services once they are performed, trust me."

The gentlemen turned, staring at the Duke with cold green eyes. "Not hardly. You sir, were unable to pay for a _coat_. How are we sure you will pay for our services?"

Yamcha's mouth gaped in a very un-duke like manner. The item he was paying this man and his crew to obtain was priceless. Yamcha and his partner's were willing to pay anything for it. The thought was on the tip of his tongue before he wisely shut it with a snap. No point in telling the gentlemen that. They would probably keep it for themselves. Or worse, they would find out what its true purpose was. Yamcha gave the gentlemen a courtly smile. "You are correct, I have proven that money is difficult. I will have you the money before you set sail this evening." The gentlemen retuned Yamcha's smile. "Half of course. With the full cost of the coat on top, for obvious reasons."

The gentlemen's smile didn't even waver. "I will inform my captain."

"Wonderful," Yamcha gritted out through his teeth. "You shouldn't run into any trouble. Nobody knows the importance of the item. It's simply a hired crew. Completely disposable. They are going to Sao Miguel in the Azores Islands."

"Straight shot?"

"No, they will be traveling from London to Le Harve, where they will stay there for two days unloading merchandise and reloading. From there, they go to Bilbao, again dealing with merchandise for two days. After that they stop at Lisbon, dealing with merchandise and final supplies. Finally, they set sail from Lisbon after three days, to Sao Miguel."

The gentlemen sat quietly absorbing the information. "Alright. I believe we have enough information. If you think of anything else, or if there are any changes send word with the money."

The duke and the gentlemen nodded at each other in a silent agreement. Yamcha kicked his horse and continued his way down the street towards Bulma's house. The gentlemen stayed where he was musing over the situation. "What have you gotten us into this time captain?"

~OoO~

*AN~ DONE! Whew! I was stuck there for a while. I was so obsessed with the facts and everything that I was kinda breaking down! But then tonight I was suddenly inspired! I think it had to do with reading a different fan fic about being shipwrecked. Hop you like it! Thank you everybody for your wonderful reviews! Keep em up! Without 'em I am COMPLETELY uninspired. C ya next chapter!


	3. Sorry Letter Not a Chapter

Hey guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, it's LaKinta here.

So I know we're not supposed to put notes here, only chapters but I felt it was important enough to try and get away with it. I have some good news, some bad news and some meh news.

**Bad News**: My hard drive failed in the beginning of this year. I was able to get it band-aided but that meant wiping my whole computer back to basic.

**Good News**: I managed to back it up just before it failed and had to wipe it. So all my outlines and chapters that I had written are safe and sound.

**Meh News**: While I have the backups, I can't access them on my laptop. Which means that it's gonna be a bit until I can get it back to where I was.

If you combine all these news it means that Separated Treasures WILL continue. It will just be a bit before I can. With that being said. I'm hoping you will hang on just a bit until then. Meanwhile, I will be writing other stories to pass the time. I hope you will enjoy them as much as you have the other stories I have written. Thank you for being so patient and sticking with me. I adore you all!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

PS I'm sure many of you are wanting to hunt me down and kill me for A) Not posting this sooner, B) Posting this and not a chapter, and C)For being such a pain in the rear. That's totally fine. I'm in Antarctica. Come get me! :P


End file.
